La Sociedad
by Hatsuan
Summary: En el mundo muggle, hay unos cuantos magos expulsados que forman su propia sociedad. Harry y Severus serán dos de ellos
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una nueva historia y a la vez no. La historia "tus ojos, mis ojos" he decidido sacarla y editarla. A mi parecer, esa historia on tenía ni pies ni cabeza, y como no sabía como continuarla quise eliminarla, pero me daba pena, así que en un momento de lucidez, me puse a hacer varios cambios. El principal cambio son las parejas, no será un Drarry, sino un Snarry. La culpa la tiene una película, donde vi que Severus y Harry eran ideales para ser pareja en esta historia. Y...tonterías mías, pero Ginny será buena XD

Luego la historia en si, será un poco diferente. No me di cuenta hasta leer hace pocos días el fic, que vi que me faltaban tres capítulos. Sin esos tres capítulos, la historia no hacia gracia. Y como dije que ya no me gustaba e iba a acabarla muy rápido y cutre, he decidido nueva historia, y creo que con un poco más de decencia que la otra. El principio de este capi es casi igual que el anterior, cambiando totalmente el final.

* * *

Disclaimer: la mayoría de personajes no son míos, son de JKRowling, algunos sí que son de invento propio.

**Diferentes Cambios**

El 17 de junio de 1996, era el día en que la vida de muchos cambiaría definitivamente. Pocas semanas atrás Mortifagos del círculo interno del Señor Oscuro fueron apresados por aurores del Ministerio, y se les iba a hacer un juicio. Muchos sabían que su destino sería ir a Azkaban, pero tenían orgullo, como Lucius Malfoy, cabeza de una de las más influyentes familias del Mundo Mágico, hasta ahora. Era el turno de aquel hombre rubio y ojos platas, así que iba andando por el pasillo que daba a la sala y aunque en ese momento iba mal vestido y con un pelo poco cuidado, todo el mundo recordaba lo que vestía y como se movía semanas antes. Entró a la sala donde estaba el Wizengamot reunido.

Lucius se sentó en la silla que estaba aislada de la gente de aquel lugar. Durante minutos y minutos hablaron de él como si no estuviese ahí, siendo tratado de la peor forma, olvidando que antes que mago era humano. Pero de repente, el silencio reinó en la sala; se iba a declarar el veredicto.

–Señores, los miembros del Wizengamot ya tienen el destino de este preso–inició el nuevo Ministro de Magia Rufus Scrimgeour–. Si quieren tomar la palabra por favor.

–Gracias señor Ministro– habló Dumbledore–. Todos los miembros hemos decidido un castigo diferente para el señor Malfoy. Se declarará al imputado culpable. Sé que muchos ya sabían eso, pero no será llevado a Azkaban, pues creemos que habrá un mayor castigo para este señor.

Murmullos de indignación se oyeron por todo el lugar. El público no podía creerse lo que decía Dumbledore. ¿Qué peor castigo podía haber para un Mortifago activo, que no fuese la prisión Mágica? Era la pregunta que se hacía todo el público.

–Silencio por favor– tomó de nuevo la palabra Albus Dumbledore–. Se ha decidido, que ya que el señor Malfoy odia tanto a los Muggles, y a todo aquel que él cree que es inferior a un mago sangre pura, será llevado al mundo Muggle.

La gente se enfadó aun más–. ¿Sólo eso? Después de todo lo que hizo, y solo será llevado al mundo muggle?– habló un hombre de unos cincuenta años.

–No, el Señor Malfoy será despojado de todas sus pertenencias, se le quitara, obviamente, la varita, y no será ayudado por nadie a sobrevivir en aquel lugar donde será dejado– Finalizó el Ministro.

Después de eso, condujeron a Lucius a una sala vacía donde sólo había una silla y ropa encima de ella.  
–Mafloy cámbiate– le dijo un auror que desconocía su nombre–. Luego serás llevado afuera de aquí.

Mientras se cambiaba, recordó que su familia no estaba en el juicio,"mejor para mí, odiaría que mi hijo me viera en estas circunstancias" pensó para sí. Pero sí que estaban Severus Snape y Harry Potter. Del primero se lo esperaba, pero no del niño-que-vivió. Cuando encontró la mirada del chico, pudo ver que no había asco, de hecho, no había nada en esos ojos esmeralda.

Vio que las ropas que le habían dado eran muggles. El auror junto con otros compañeros, lo llevaron a las puertas del Ministerio. Luego, lo cogieron y todos juntos, aparecieron a un callejón. De allí lo llevaron a un parque infantil.

–Malfoy, al ser declarado culpable, los miembros del Wizengamot pensaron un mayor castigo para usted que ir a la prisión Mágica. Es convertido ahora mismo en muggle, no podrá ir al mundo mágico en ningún momento, y mucho menos contactar con algún mago o bruja. Deberás buscarte por tu propio pie un trabajo y un lugar para vivir– el mismo auror que había hablado en el ministerio sentía una gran satisfacción por decirle eso a Lucius Malfoy, uno de los magos más influyentes del mundo mágico–. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora que eres como lo que tú llamas asquerosos muggles?

–Una nueva aventura, auror, seguro que puedo salir de esta, pero ¿tú podrías hacerlo?—Lucius le contestó con una sonrisa despectiva, a pesar de lo que le pasaba, no bajó en ningún momento la cabeza, ni dejó mostrar todo lo que pensaba en ese momento.

—Cállate, porque ya no tienes todo ese dinero para alardear, y no tienes a nadie, bueno, chicos nos vamos, dejémosle aquí como nos han mandado. Estas son las últimas palabras que recibirás de un mago. ¿Algo que quieras decir? Te estoy dando una oportunidad, esto no está dentro de mi trabajo.

–Denle recuerdos de mi parte al ministro. Ah, y bienvenidos al infierno–. Se río Lucius en la cara de todos ellos.

–Me parece que el que está en el infierno es usted señor Malfoy– habló un auror que hasta ese momento se mantenía aparte.

– ¿Usted cree? Yo no tendré que ver cómo se va a convertir el mundo mágico a partir de ahora. ¿Saben lo que será ver como el señor tenebroso suba al poder y ustedes, que no saben defenderse, van cayendo?– el rubio se divertía más y más.

–No lo creo, hemos sido entrenados para luchar, pero no estoy aquí para hablar de tonterías. Espero no tener que verlo nunca más señor, y suerte, porque la vas a necesitar– los aurores desaparecieron, dejándole solo en aquella ciudad que no sabía ni cual era.

–Me parece que este auror no durará más de un año– las palabras se las llevó el viento. Y se fue de aquel lugar.

Durante horas fue andando por muchas calles, viendo todo lo desconocido para él: cacharros con ruedas que se movían solos, a lo que había oído que les llamaban coches, unas cosas plantadas que hacían luces cada cierto tiempo y mucho ruido que él no estaba acostumbrado a sentir.

Pasaron las horas, y estas se convirtieron en días. Exactamente llevaba veintiséis días sin dormir en una cama y sin comer nada decente. Sabía que estaba en Londres, al oírlo en una caja que emitía imágenes. Descansaba en callejones que él veía seguros y comía con cosas que robaba de tiendas pequeñas. A pesar de no tener nada de dinero, aún tenía su orgullo y nunca buscaría cosas entre escombros, y aprovechaba los años que había estado con el señor oscuro para utilizar esas habilidades para robar. No había probado aun ningún baño para lavarse, así que utilizaba las fuentes públicas para quitarse la suciedad.

Faltaban unas dos horas para medianoche, y un cielo oscuro reinaba en la ciudad. Como llevaba haciendo desde hacía días, andaba por las calles aparentando ser un inglés cualquiera, aunque la gente no se le acercaba mucho al ver lo mal que vestía. Y él tampoco había hablado con ellos. En ese momento miraba disimuladamente alguna tienda para poder saquear. Tenía cuidado en cuales escogía, siempre en un barrio diferente para no ser pillado. Se fijaba en todo: desde si tenía alarmas, hasta como eran las cerraduras.

Las tiendas ya estaban cerradas y se estaba preparando en sacar una navaja, que había encontrado el primer día que cambió su modo de vivir, cuando escuchó unos gritos. Agudizó su oído para fijarse de donde provenía y vio un callejón. ¿De dónde sino iba a oír gritos de ayuda? Fue silenciosamente a ese lugar y se escondió entre la basura repartida por el suelo.

–Te he dicho que te calles de una vez estúpida– un hombre le gritaba a una chica. Este era alto, pero delgado, no parecía tener mucha fuerza y se defendía con una navaja.

–Tú no me mandas asqueroso muggle– esa palabra avisó a Lucius, sabía que no podía acercarse a nadie relacionado con la magia si no quería estar peor de lo que estaba, pero esa chica estaba a punto de ser violada y eso era algo que muy a su pesar no toleraría. Cuando estaba con el señor tenebroso, se procuraba de no tener mujeres para no tocarlas. ¿Esa chica no tenía la varita para defenderse?

– ¿Como me has llamado? Ahora vas a utilizar es boquita que tienes en algo más que hablar– el mismo hombre que había hablado antes, quien parecía el jefe de ese banda de cuatro personas, cogió los cabellos de la chica y la bajó hasta su cintura. Se sacó el miembro y lo dirigió a la boca de ella–. Ahora lo vas a chupar si quieres salir viva de aquí bonita, y luego lo harás con mis amigos.

–Cuando llueva para arriba muggle– la chica se defendía como podía, daba patadas y gritos, con la esperanza de que alguien la oyese. Pero parecía que la suerte no estaba de su lado y el chico tiró de ella hacia su miembro y le abrió con los dedos la boca.

La chica no se movía, no hacía nada, cuando vio una sombra a las espaldas de sus agresores. Mordió lo que tenía dentro de su boca. Y todo sucedió muy rápido.  
Lucius, cuando vio el movimiento que hacía el chico, decidió entrar en escena. Fue acercándose con sigilo. Y por las espaldas decidió atacar con rapidez. Con los movimientos aprendidos en su niñez, le dio a la espalda del chico que estaba distraído en ese momento y lo dejó inconsciente tocando los puntos necesarios para hacerlo. La chica aprovechó eso para pegar a los otros hombres en los genitales. Lucius hizo lo mismo que había hecho antes con aquellos hombres y cogió la mano de la chica y se fueron corriendo.

Iban sin hablar y corriendo durante un buen rato, cuando vieron que ya no les iban a atrapar pararon para descansar.

–Gracias señor, ha evitado que aquellos estúpidos echaran a perder mi vida más de lo que ya está– Lucius se fijó en la chica, no debía tener más de veinte años, era delgada y alta, con un cabello oscuro y largo hasta la cintura, y unos ojos castaños adornaban su cara. Vestía unos tejanos oscuros y una camisa de media manga color verde.

–No te preocupes, no iba a quedarme tan tranquilo cuando podía hacer algo.

–Pero quiero agradecerle– entonces la chica reparó más en el rostro de Lucius y le reconoció–. ¿Señor Malfoy?

–Vaya, como no, ya me extrañaba que una bruja no me reconociese– dijo el hombre con ironía–. Sí, soy Lucius Malfoy, buenas noches, tengo cosas que hacer.

– ¡No, espere!–gritó la chica–. Me da igual lo que hiciese antes, usted me has salvado de una buena y quiero ayudarle.

– ¿Y usted crees que voy a aceptar niña? No puedo hablar con ningún mago o bruja, y aunque no lo parezca voy a hacerles caso, adiós niña.

–Soy Helen O'connor, soy española, así que esa norma a mi no me afecta. Además como ya he dicho, quiero pagárselo de alguna forma, me ha ayudado muchísimo. Por favor déjeme ayudarle– la chica parecía desesperada–. Sé quién es porque en el mundo mágico inglés hablan de usted, pero en otros lugares no lo hacen.

—Pues no necesito ayuda.

— ¿Tiene algún lugar para vivir?— Lucius no contestó—. Yo vivo junto a otros brujos que viven aquí. Es una especie de casa de acogida. Todos hemos sido expulsados por el Ministerio inglés, y ninguno tiene varita.

—No es mi problema.

— ¿Pero podría venir y quedarse aunque sea sólo una semana? Si no le gusta puede irse.

Lucius después de unos minutos pensando, aceptó.

—Pero me tendrás que explicar varias cosas O'connor.

No tuvieron que andar mucho, unos diez minutos con el paso que llevaban. Al llegar, se podía ver un edificio alto, de unas cuatro plantas. Se veía muy amplio y podrían vivir quince personas en cada planta. La fachada era gris, sucia y vieja y no tenía ningún detalle característico que llamara la atención en ese barrio pobre. Entraron y subieron por las escaleras al primer piso.

—Hay bastante gente aquí, sobre todo niños, al menos hay agua para poder bañarse y ropa para cambiarse. Esperamos mejor un poco y que esta pocilga se convierta en casas bastante decentes. Ahora no hay gente porque están en el piso de arriba cenando.

— ¿Puedo dirigirme al baño?  
–Claro, un momento que le traigo algo de ropa– la chica desapareció, pero en menos de un minuto ya estaba de vuelta–. Es de uno de los hombres, pero creo que usan la misma talla.  
Lucius fue a ducharse, realmente necesitaba aquel baño, tanto para lavarse como para aclarar algunas ideas. No le gustaba que la gente viera ahora como vivía, quizás se lo mereciera, pero él prefería que nadie lo conociese. Cuando salió de la ducha, vio la decoración del baño. Era blanco, con pocos azulejos, pero estaba limpio. Allí la pintura no presumía mucho. Empezó a vestirse aquella ropa muggle. Llevaba unos pantalones y camisa sencilla, todo de azul marino. Se sentía cómodo llevando eso, era algo limpio.

Salió de allí para ir de nuevo a lo que suponía era el salón, por la mesa y las butacas viejas que habían, y pensó en que su vida de nuevo cambiaba, aunque esperaba que para bien.

Mientras, en Privet Drive, las cosas no parecían ir muy bien. Harry Potter estaba haciendo la cena de su familia, como llevaba haciendo desde que tenía uso de memoria.

—Potter, trae ya la cena—le exigía su tío

—Sí, tío Vernon—Harry les llevó la cena y fue a su cuarto a esperar, para después poder bajar y lavar todo lo sucio. Como nunca cenaba, y tampoco comía cada día, Harry iba enfermando más y más, hasta tal punto, de estar más delgado de lo inusual, muchísimo más._ Si al menos estuviera el profesor Snape en Londres, iría a verlo sin levantar sospechas, pero está con el director_, pensaba. El muchacho estaba cambiado, había crecido unos quince centímetros y cuando estaba con sus tíos, el pelo le crecía hasta la cintura. Los hechizos de glamour en esa casa no tenían efecto.

—Mocoso, baja ya a lavar todo esto—su tío rompió sus cavilaciones.

—Ya voy tío Vernon—el chico bajo las escaleras y entró al comedor.

—Espero que no rompas nada ¿entendido? Si no, ya sabes lo que te espera.

El joven se dedicó durante más de una hora a lavar los platos, los cubiertos, las ollas y cazuelas. Cuando acabó, barrió todo el piso inferior y sacó la basura a los contenedores de la calle. Ese día no se había ganado una buena paliza, tenía suerte. O es creía él. Al entrar a su cuarto su tío le esperaba con un cinturón en la mano y ya sabía que tenía que hacer. Se desnudó de cintura para arriba y se puso delante del hombre, de espaldas a él. Los siguientes diez minutos recibió más de cincuenta latigazos y su tío parecía no querer parar. Harry no entendía que pasaba, esta vez no había hecho nada malo. Pero él no sabía que no necesitaba ninguna excusa para que ese hombre le hiciera lo que quisiera. Finalmente perdió la conciencia y cayó con un golpe seco al suelo.

El muchacho despertó al cabo de una hora, se levantó y fue a lavarse para quitarse toda la sangre seca y la que aun brotaba. Entró al baño y se metió en la ducha. Quince minutos tenía permitidos para ducharse, se frotó fuerte y cerró los ojos para no verse las cicatrices. Cuando acabó se secó y se metió en la cama.

Despertó a las seis de la mañana, como hacía cada día, se vistió con la ropa de su primo y bajó a preparar el desayuno, que a él no le tocaba. Lo dejó servido en la mesa y se marchó de la casa a hacer la compra. Le dolían las heridas pero tenía que aguantarse. Así pasó el día, preparando comidas, limpiando la casa y desapareciendo de la vista de su familia.

Esa noche su tío volvió a pegarle, siempre lo hacía con cinturones u objetos, pues le daba asco tocarlo con las manos, y agradecía que no quisiera abusar sexualmente de él, por una vez en su vida, daba gracias por ser_ "anormal"_. Sin darse cuenta, cayó por las escaleras, cuando Vernon lo empujó hacia ellas. Éste, al ver lo que había hecho, se fue a la cama como si no hubiera pasado nada, se fue sin mirar atrás,_ ya despertará_ , pensó.

Pero el muchacho no despertaba y su magia, a través de su mente, logró comunicarse con otro mago, concretamente con Severus Snape. Este se encontraba en la ducha, quitándose los vapores de las pociones, cuando de repente mucho dolor y unas imágenes aparecieron en su cabeza.  
Salió del cuarto de baño a toda prisa y se vistió, si lo que había visto era cierto, el chico estaría al borde de la muerte. Apareció en la casa de Potter y al llegar lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras. El chico estaba tumbado en el suelo, esquelético, lleno de moratones y ensangrentado. Fue a tomarle el pulso y vio que estaba vivo, lo tomó entre sus brazos y se apareció en la casa de acogida.

Llevó a Harry a la habitación que ambos tenían allí y lo recostó boca abajo en una de las camas. Salió a buscar a alguien para que lo revisara y encontró a un chico leyendo en la gran sala.

—Alexander, ¿podrías acompañarme un momento por favor?—pidió el mayor.

—Claro, Severus—Alexander era un joven de veinte años, pelo largo y negro, ojos celestes, alto y fuerte. El joven lo acompañó hasta llegar donde estaba el herido—. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

—Lo de siempre—contestó el slytherin con enfado. El maltrato tanto físico como psicológico a un niño estaba penado por la ley y automáticamente el abusador era condenado a muerte. Los niños podían encerrarse a sí mismos, dejar de hablar, bloquear su magia y morir. Nadie merecía eso.

Alexander lanzaba conjuros y conjuros e iba anotando cosas en un pergamino-. Severus necesito pociones analgésicas, Reabastecedora de Sangre, otra para limpiar las heridas y una para dormir sin sueños—el mayor salió en busca de lo que le había pedido y volvió cinco minutos después con todo ello. Alexander se las dio de beber a Potter y ambos salieron del cuarto, para dirigirse al salón principal.

— ¿Como está el chico?

—No voy a mentirte jefe—el joven paró unos segundos—. Ha perdido mucha sangre, y tiene heridas que no son recientes. Huesos sin curar bien y cortes de hará un mes o así, además que está muy bajo de peso, pesa unos cincuenta quilos y mide un metro setenta y siete centímetros. Tiene unas cuantas dioptrías más que el año pasado. Y me preocupa su estado mental, si mañana Harry está bien, dale las gracias a Merlín, pues quedará demostrado que es fuerte tanto físicamente como mentalmente. Este chico está mal, y no le dan nada de ayudas en el mundo mágico.

—Ya sabes que allí no se preocupan de nada. Al menos los Dursley no saben que cuando el chico se va, usa poción multijugos para esconder su apariencia real. Y de nuevo te lo pregunto... ¿Han abusado sexualmente de él?—preguntó con temor.

—No. Buenas noches, me voy a la cama— Alexander se despidió con una palmada en el hombro de su jefe.

Snape tardó un poco antes de irse a dormir. Se fue de nuevo a Privet Drive y con un poco de magia, hizo que los Muggles pensaran que habían enviado a Potter a un orfanato fuera de Londres, de esta manera si les aplicaban oclumancia, verían eso y no la verdad. Y como cada verano Potter estaría a salvo en ese lugar.

Antes de irse a dormir, le pareció ver a Helen con un hombre de melena rubia. Pero ya preguntaría al día siguiente.

Continuará

* * *

Esta vez no la abandonaré porque tengo unas ideas que me gustan y quiero escribirlas, ahora que empiezo a sentirme mejor^^


	2. La Casa Acogida y la Sociedad

De nuevo por aquí, y esta vez muy pronto. Aprovecho porque el lunes dia 9 empiezo los exámenes y creo que hasta el 20 de febrero no los acabo ¬_¬ Y no podré escribir nada. Ahora que tengo ganas =_=

Este capítulo es totalmente nuevo, creo que no hay nada parecido al del otro fic, o muy pocas cosas. Si hay algún error no dudéis en decirme, porque siempre se me pasa algo!!

Le dedico este capi a Rasaaabe jijiji, Felicidades chica!!

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío, es de JK Rowling. Algunos personajes sí que son mçios junto a la historia.

**La Casa Acogida y la Sociedad**

La mañana siguiente se despertaba con una lluvia llovizna; era lo que quedaba de la tormenta de esa noche. Con ese día se levantaban ciudadanos de Londres muggle. Los magos que vivían en una gran casa, en Norbury*, iban subiendo a la sala que llamaban comedor, que no tenía pinta de este, pero que se llamaba así porque era una sala grande y podían comer todos juntos. Había dos mesas largas, donde cabrían veinticinco personas y cuatro pequeñas donde se sentaban diez. Se hacían dos turnos para desayunar. El segundo era el que se encontraba allí. La mayoría ya estaban sentados a sus lugares, y otros estaban poniendo el desayuno en la mesa.

Severus, antes de subir a tomar algo ligero, le dio unas pociones a Harry, que aun no había despertado. Quizá por el pequeño movimiento, el chico se despertó.

— ¿Severus? ¿Estoy en La Sociedad?- preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Si. ¿Por qué no me avisó para que pudiera ir a buscarlo?— se sentó con el ceño fruncido.

—Sabe que debo quedarme unas semanas allí. Los de la Orden me vigilan más que nunca— intentó incorporarse y Severus le ayudó.

—Lo sé, el director me ha dicho que hay tres personas, como mínimo, durante el día—. ¿Y sabe quien le tiene vigilado?—preguntó mientras lo ayudaba a llegar al baño que estaba fuera de la habitación.

—Tonks, Diggle, Jones y Figg por supuesto. Esa mujer no podía faltar— el chico hizo un mohín. Entró al baño, y se refrescó un poco.

— ¿Cuatro al día? Se van superando. Cuando fui esta noche había alguien más creo, no me paré a mirar, pero creo que alguno era auror.

—Yo pensaba que los aurores no se aliaban mucho con Dumbledore. Con eso de que Fudge les influye…—llegó la voz del chico a través de la puerta.

—Algunos están en la Orden del Fénix, hay gente que pocas veces se ven pero que son espías en el Ministerio.

— ¿Son muchos?— Harry abrió la puerta.

—Según me ha dicho Dumbledore de momento son veinte— Severus ayudó de nuevo a Harry para volver a la habitación.

No dijeron más hasta que Harry se tumbó un rato más a la cama mientras Severus le miraba los cardenales**.

— ¿Por qué siento que hoy es un día diferente? —el hombre de ojos negros le volvía a poner la camisa luego de haber untado un poco de pomada en la espalda.

—Por qué creo que hoy empieza el día para empezar a moverse. No, Potter, usted no puede moverse más— ordenó cuando vio que el chico iba a ponerse de nuevo en pie—. Ayer recibió una gran paliza, y por muchas pociones que le diera no creo que esté perfectamente.

—Estoy bien, un poco de dolor, pero nada que no pueda superar. He aguantado cosas peores. Ayúdeme a subir, por favor, tengo mucha hambre.

—Usted y sus ideas. Como se mate, que no me culpen.

Severus pasó un brazo de Harry por sus hombros y uno de los suyos por la cintura del chico. En menos de cinco minutos, los dos estaban ya en el comedor. Iban a sentarse cuando una chica llegó con un rubio. El hombre se les hacía muy parecido a varios magos.

— ¿Lucius? — preguntó Severus al hombre recién llegado.

— ¿Severus? Vaya, no sabía que estabas por aquí— el moreno se acercó a la puerta.

—Quien debería preguntar eso soy yo, que llevo aquí más de tres años— cuando el moreno llegó a la altura del otro, hizo algo que no era propio de él: lo abrazó. Lucius correspondió el abrazo. Todos los que estaban allí abrieron la boca de sorpresa. Nunca habían visto que el hombre, que era muy importante allí, abrazara a otro. Alguna vez una palmada en el hombro, o una ligera caricia, pero nunca un abrazo—. Me alegro que estés bien hermano— esa palabra reveló muchas cosas.

Lucius sonrió, pues echaba de menos las palabras del hombre que era un hermano para él, y se separó del otro cuerpo. Ahora creía, como decían los muggles, que esa casa no había surgido por arte de magia.

—La señorita O'connor me trajo ayer en este lugar. Algo mucho más cómodo que este último mes.

—Creo que a partir de ahora, esto puede ir creciendo. Ven siéntate— acompañó a Lucius a la larga mesa—. Creo que no hace falta que te presente a Potter.

—Buenos días señor Malfoy.

— ¿Pero usted no debería estar con sus familiares? — preguntó con cara neutra.

—Eso es lo que se piensa en el mundo mágico, pero la realidad es muy distinta. Si ha llegado hasta aquí, y sabiendo que tiene experiencia en economía, puede ayudarnos— esto último lo dijo mirando a Helen y ha Severus.

—Es lo que pensé, por eso lo traje aquí, pero antes deberá ser aprobado por los demás— dijo Helen mientras se servía el desayuno.

—Por mí no hay problema— intervino Alexander— Mucho gusto soy Alexander O'connor, hermano mayor de esta loca— cuando acabó de decir la última palabra, recibió una colleja—. Pero si es verdad.

—Loca tu madre.

—Eso ya lo sé.

—A ver muchachos, no empecéis de nuevo que son las ocho de la mañana— advirtió Severus.

—Alex gracias por lo de esta noche— Harry agradeció al joven medimago, por respuesta recibió un pulgar hacia arriba.

Todos desayunaron tranquilamente, con anécdotas y poniéndose al día con las nuevas noticias. De la mayoría de cosas Lucius Malfoy no se enteraba, pero estaba atento para no parecer descortés. Una media hora después, todos se levantaron, bajaron a otra gran sala y se sentaron en los sofás y sillas. Severus pidió atención a la gente.

—Atención a todos, por favor. Tenemos entre nosotros a alguien nuevo. Es Lucius Malfoy— con sólo mencionar el nombre muchos empezaron a murmurar—. Silencio— la gente calló de golpe—. Todos sabemos quién es, pero también lo que puede hacer. Lo que ahora voy a decir, no lo hago subjetivamente, sino como un desconocido: el señor Malfoy es uno de los mejores en medicina y economía. Cuando digo uno de los mejores, me refiero a que es muy bueno en su campo por lo que hace y no por cualquier cosa relacionada con el soborno. Todos se piensan que él tenía a otra gente manejando sus empresas, pero la verdad era que él mismo, bajo poción multijugos, era el que llevaba todo el dinero.

— ¿Por qué nos está diciendo esto Jefe? — preguntó un hombre bajito.

—Porque si ustedes aceptan que se quede, puede ayudarnos en saber cómo llevar el dinero que entra. Además puede ayudar a Higgs y O'connor— refiriéndose a los dos médicos que estaban en la casa—. Pero yo no quiero influir en vuestras maneras de pensar, así que también he de decir que todos sabemos que es mortífago…

— ¿Y eso en que nos va ayudar? Teniendo en cuenta el historial...— interrumpió otro hombre—. Lo siento Jefe— se disculpó por haber interrumpido.

— ¿Bromeas?—Intervino Harry—. Sí que es verdad que ha matado gente y que odia a muggles, pero ¿pensáis como puede ayudarnos un mortífago expulsado?

—Sinceramente, Harry, no veo nada bueno.

—Si es expulsado y no hace magia, nadie va a sospechar de él cuando nos diga cómo trabajan los mortífagos y nosotros podamos actuar. La ayuda de Snape es mucha, pero Malfoy ha pasado más tiempo con Voldemort— un escalofrío general se produjo—. Lo siento, con Él, y sabe cómo piensa y también como lo hacen los demás súbditos.

—Quieres decir, que él puede ayudarnos a aprender cómo se mueven...—dijo O'connor para ayudarle un poco.

—...Y ser su sombra— acabó Harry— Además si es un buen economista, sabrá qué hacer con los ingresos que entran.

Un silencio se instaló en la sala. Todos pensaban en lo que Harry había dicho.

—Está bien, yo acepto.

—Yo también.

—Pues entonces votemos, los que quieran a la derecha, y los que no a la izquierda— ordenó Severus. Todos se fueron a la derecha, sabían que casi nunca el Jefe se equivocaba—Malfoy eres aceptado en la Sociedad, pero estarás a prueba.

La sala se fue despejando quedando los hermanos O'connor, Harry, Severus y Lucius.

—No desaproveches esta oportunidad rubio.

—Lo sé, pero me tenéis que contar varias cosas porque ahora mismo no entiendo nada.

—Supongo que tenemos que empezar por el principio. Hace unos tres años, en verano, estaba paseando por el mundo muggle para tener una tranquilidad que en el mágico no se tiene. Mientras iba por este desierto barrio vi a Potter. Me extrañó que en un barrio como este, donde antes no había nadie y que no se atreven a tirar a tierra, estuviera un niño mimado y prepotente...

— ¡Severus!— se quejó Harry.

—Como decía antes que el mocoso me interpusiera...Decidí acercarme cuando a una distancia prudente, vi que el chico llevaba una ropa que parecían harapos y moratones en los brazos y en la cara. Ahora las cosas ya no me cuadraban, y sabiendo que los de la Orden no me dirían nada, fui yo mismo quien le preguntó.

—Cuando lo vi, me asusté bastante porque yo no tenía buena apariencia y encima era el profesor que más odiaba. Hablamos poco rato, porque no me encontraba muy bien de salud. Pero me quedé sorprendido, cuando, después de hablar, él me ofreció ayuda. Me llevó a su casa, me curó, me dio algo de comer y me ordenó que le contara que había pasado—continuó Harry.

—Potter me contó la verdad de cómo vivía. Luego lo llevé a Privet Drive, pero se ve que le expulsaron de su casa, así que no sabiendo que hacer, me lo llevé a la mía. Por el camino, porque fuimos andando, pasamos por este barrio, y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a cuatro o cinco magos por aquí. Después de hablar con ellos, y que me dijesen que habían sido expulsados, llegamos a casa. Días después, por casualidad, me enteré que Dumbledore sólo quería un arma, y que le importaba muy poco lo que le pasaba a Potter, que sólo era un niño.

—Decidí, a regañadientes, cuidarlo yo los meses de verano. En uno de los recorridos, me encontré a más magos, que vivían miserablemente, y luego con este edificio. Hablé con ellos, y les propuse que vivieran aquí, no estaba amueblado, pero eso tampoco era muy importante. Como los muggles no se atrevían a venir a esta zona por rumores, vi que había edificios que se mantenían bastante bien, así que se propuse hacer otras cosas. Luego traje al chico aquí, porque algunas veces el director iba a mi casa, y se podía enterar de todo. Después de pensarlo un poco, decidí ayudar a estos magos, que los del Ministerio habían expulsado por nimiedades. Así que empezamos a organizar un pequeño grupo, como un pequeño pueblo para ayudarnos entre nosotros.

—Luego llegamos nosotros dos— dijo Helen O'connor.

—Pero antes de eso, teníamos que elegir un nombre, y se propuso La Sociedad, porque eso era lo que iba a ser. Sería pequeño, pero sería una sociedad— dijo Harry.

—A tu amigo aquí presente— Alexander miró a Severus mientras le explicaba al rubio—. Se le eligió como Jefe, pues él fue el que empezó todo. Él no quería, porque Jefe requería tiempo que no tenía, pero se le convenció.

— ¿Jefe? — preguntó el rubio.

—Sí, se le llama así porque es quien habla cuando hay reuniones, y es la cabeza principal, pero como esto no es algo legal, no se puede decir Ministro ni nada por el estilo. Además si decíamos Jefe, era como el hombre más importante de una empresa, de una Sociedad de muchas empresas, y con Ministro nos recordaba al corrupto de Fudge— habló de nuevo Helen.

—Luego se eligió a algunos que serían como un círculo interno que tomarían las mejores decisiones para los que formarían la Sociedad— Severus retomó la palabra—. Pero esto no va muy bien, porque falta un poco de organización, apenas se puede decir que hemos empezado. Esta es la casa llamada Acogida, porque es la principal y es donde se hacen las reuniones y las comidas. Los dos edificios que están al lado de esta casa, son las habitaciones donde viven los que son familias enteras, matrimonios...aquí están los solteros. Se quiere hacer que vengan más magos expulsados que están por todo Londres y no perder lazos entre nosotros y formar un barrio de magos, en el mundo muggle.

—Y los del círculo por si hay reuniones de improvisto también duermen aquí— dijo Harry—. Yo estoy aquí los veranos y me encargo de los niños; juntos hacemos juegos y los entretengo para aprovechar el tiempo y que no pasen solos mucho tiempo. A la vez que jugamos, se estudia un poco de magia dependiendo de la edad.

— ¿Y nadie se ha enterado de que está aquí? Que yo sepa, lo mantienen vigilado, y su apariencia es muy diferente— habló Lucius. Ahora entendía mejor las cosas y creía que la Sociedad podía tener muy buen futuro.

—Cuando voy al colegio, uso poción multijugos alterada que me da Severus. Esa pocion es como un hechizo glamour pero que se mantiene todo el tiempo que se quiera. El único lugar que no me sirve es en casa de mis tíos, por la magia de mi madre. Representa que esa magia sólo me reconoce siendo yo mismo. Y mi apariencia es esta desde hace tres años.

—Con el hechizo de Alucinación, hacemos que todos vean a Potter en su casa, excepto sus tíos—Severus se levantó y miró por la ventana, las mujeres venían del mercado.

— ¿No habéis pensado que ellos lo revelen todo?

—Los Dursley odian tanto la magia, que mienten con tal de no saber nada de mí. Así que ellos dicen que no estoy, ellos ganan cerrando la puerta en las narices de las personas y los magos se van.

—Aquí no hay leyes que nos afecten, sólo algunas normas de supervivencia entre nosotros que ya te irán diciendo. Por cierto Lucius, deberás aprender a hacer cosas muggles como ordenar una habitación, preparar una mesa o cocinar. Aquí se hacen las cosas por turnos— la cara de Lucius era todo un poema; muy a regañadientes asintió con lo que dijo Severus. Una casa en esos momentos era como su mansión.

— ¿Pero qué es eso de los turnos?

—Oh, es una cosa muy simple. Cada semana la gente cambia sus quehaceres, por siete días, una persona tendrá que hacer un trabajo, luego otro. Yo por ejemplo, esta semana me encargo de barrer esta casa, la semana anterior tuve que cocinar todas las cenas junto a cinco personas más, y la que viene tengo que fregar la casa que está a la derecha de ésta— explicó con una sonrisa Helen—. Por cierto Harry, tienes que mirar el calendario para saber lo que tienes que hacer.

—Harry hasta dentro de dos días no hace nada, no quiero que muera—Alexander no quería que el chico empeorara y por si acaso, prefería más días de reposo.

—Usted puede empezar por preparar y quitar las mesas, ya que de etiqueta sabe. Pero aquí como mucho hay tres cubiertos— comentó Harry.

—Potter y yo sólo tenemos los turnos en verano porque los otros meses estamos en el colegio, pero cuando yo no vengo, a través de cartas me mantengo al día y doy toda la información que tengo por parte de la Orden y de los Mortífagos.

— ¿Qué cosas hay que hacer? — preguntó Lucius, aunque sabía que lo que escucharía no le iba a gustar nada

—Barrer, fregar el suelo, los cristales, cocinar, preparar y quitar la mesa, quitar el polvo a todos los muebles, ordenar las habitaciones principales, poner la lavadora, tender, plegar la ropa, ir a comprar... —Alexander iba contando con los dedos—. ¿Qué me dejo?

— Cuidar de los pequeños.

— ¿Qué?

—En diferentes horas, los padres tienen que buscar información y los niños no pueden estar solos. Así que unas horas al día, hay adultos vigilando a los pequeños cuando no están conmigo.

—Una pregunta... ¿Si algunos trabajan, porque viven tan precariamente?

—Porque el dinero va para sobrevivir. El dinero va para las cosas generales que necesitan la casa como comida, higiene, estudios, arreglos...Y son muy pocos los que tienen trabajo, apenas diez. Como no hay ropa favorable, por las pintas no aceptan gente al trabajo.

—Creo, Severus, que eso es lo primero que se tiene que arreglar. Se podría entrevistar a todos aquellos que están en edad de trabajar, y están sanos, arreglarlos, y ayudarles a buscar trabajo. Una vez que haya más ingresos, las cosas cambiarán mucho.

—Ese es el Lucius que yo conozco.

—Señor Malfoy, ¿y qué sucede con sus empresas? —preguntó Helen.

—Pues la mitad habrán quebrado.

— ¿Por qué?— se extrañó Harry. Sabía que ninguna empresa de ese rubio había quebrado en lo que sabía del mundo mágico, siempre ganaba.

—El Ministerio inglés es famoso por quedarse todas las posesiones de alguien que es expulsado o encarcelado en Azkaban. Quedándose los negocios, rompen relaciones con las que no son seguras y se alían con las mejores, así tienen más dinero.

— ¿Y los magos lo aceptan?

—Si Potter, porque así no deben pagar impuestos como hacen los muggles. Según ellos, esas empresas son de los malos. Pero no se dan cuenta que el Ministerio tiene más poder, y que serán los que manejaran la economía— frunció el ceño Severus.

—Por eso es que los sangre pura son los que intentan comprar el Ministerio, para que el Ministro y su círculo no los manejen a ellos y al resto de magos— explicó también Alexander—. En España, Francia y Alemania, el país es mucho mejor porque no hay esta necesidad de tener todo el poder por parte del gobernador. Saben que si el Ministerio es el único que tiene todo el poder, será la ruina de muchos magos.

—Entonces es como en el mundo muggle. Para llegar a haber una democracia o república, se han hecho dos guerras mundiales. Ahora hay unos políticos que gobiernan, pero mucho dinero se maneja por las empresas.

—Exacto, lo que el mundo mágico ha perdido el buen nombre que tenía. Los Ministros sólo quieren poder y los que antes llevaban un buen país se han visto obligados a jugar el mismo juego que ellos: mediante la corrupción, consiguen estabilizar el dinero.

—Qué lástima— dijo Harry, los otros asintieron.

—Como yo era el jefe, y a la vez el inversor, el ministerio habrá intentado contactar con otras empresas juntadas a las mías. Pero los directores y jefes de las empresas, si no estoy yo, no quieren saber nada. Manejo mucho dinero y saben que nunca he perdido. Viendo a otros llegar con mi industria, sin que yo les haya dicho nada antes en persona, no van a querer saber nada y van a romper acuerdos— los demás asintieron.

— ¿Entonces sois de España?— habló Lucius, sabiendo que los silencios eran incómodos y no quería que se formara uno.

—Sí. Nacimos allí, pero nuestros padres eran de aquí. Estuvimos viviendo allí hasta hace diez años. Y hace tres y medio nos expulsaron del mundo mágico inglés por decir la verdad a Fudge.

—Es un poco sensible— dijo Lucius con sarcasmo—. O'connor me gustaría conocer esto un poco.

—Le acompañamos ambos— se ofreció Alexander.

—Ahora Potter, toca sesión de Oclumancia— Severus ya iba a irse del salón.

—Pero Jefe, Harry aun no está del todo bien— se interpuso Alexander.

—Por eso quien-tu-sabes intentará entrar en su mente, porque sabe que está débil. Vamos Potter— Harry poco a poco fue saliendo por la puerta junto a Severus.

Llegaron a un pequeño despacho, medio vacío pero con papeles clasificados. Severus se puso en guardia enfrente de Harry, éste, se preparó para defenderse.

Harry sabía que tenía que activar todas sus defensas, se concentró en hacerlo, pero para el adulto fue fácil entrar. Esto enfadó a Snape.

—Potter, ¿quiere concentrarse? — espetó furioso.

—Ya lo hago, pero aun estoy débil.

—Sabe que él podrá entrar a su mente a su voluntad, y el viejo también. Prepárese. Legeremens— Severus pudo ver parte del verano y escenas con Black. Eso era lo que hacía que el muchacho no se concentrara—. Potter, si logra cerrar su mente, en el próximo intento. Haré lo que me pide y usted también.

— ¿De verdad?— el mayor asintió—. Pero luego no lo haga con maldad— el otro resopló.

—Legeremens.

—Protego— el hechizo logró que Severus no entrara en su mente. De hecho, un gran muro estaba en su cabeza, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí.

— ¡Potter me ha mentido!— gritó.

— ¡No es verdad! Sólo que este verano he estado practicando Oclumancia, por eso estaba muy agotado. Y ahora tienes que cumplir...

—Está bien...Harry— el chico sonrió, después de un año entero de tanto insistir había conseguido poder tutear a Severus y que éste le llamara por su nombre. Pero mientras pensaba en ello, se acordó de Sirius y un manto de tristeza se posó en sus ojos. Snape lo notó—. Harry— le levantó el mentón para mirarle a los ojos— Tu sabes la verdad sobre Sirius. No te desanimes, porque entonces si no lo haces, no podrás ayudar a nadie.

—Lo sé, pero es muy duro; él... —no pudo evitar un sollozo y escondió la cara entre sus manos.

—Tranquilo, pequeño— el hombre de ojos negros le tocó un hombro para que supiese que estaba ahí.

— ¿Lo lograremos, Severus?

—Por supuesto.

Continuará

* * *

*Norbury. Se dice que es uno de los peores barrios de Londres. Como no he estado allí no puedo decir nada, pero he cogido el nombre, y escuchando lo que dicen, lo he aplicado al fic. Pero no será un barrio malo, sólo abandonado, al que los muggles no se acercan. Así no me inventaba nombres XD

**Cardenales o moradura, hematoma...

* * *

Gracias por leer a todos^^ Y por comentar también, que siempre son ánimos!

Besazos


End file.
